What We Don't Know
by Butterfly Dreamer767
Summary: What happens between the battles with the nighlock? What do the rangers think about each other? Will they be able to defeat Xandred with help from two more samurai? R&R to find out! This will also include flashbacks/chapters about Jayden's past.
1. New Recruits

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys like it. This is basically what I feel PRS should be more like. These scenes take place in between the episodes we see from Saben. The OCs are mainly here to help push the plot in the direction I want it to go. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Saben owns Power Rangers.**

Ch. 1: New Recruits

Emily groaned.

They were in what was now becoming an almost daily occurrence- a fight with a nighlock.

As usual, Jayden had gone charging to battle the nighlock, leaving her, Kevin, Mike, Antonio, and Mia to deal with the numerous moogers that accompanied the nighlock. It was easy at first, but the number of moogers just kept growing. Frustrated, she pulled out her sword and transformed it into the earth smasher. Emily quickly cut down the surrounding nighlock and saw her teammates had done the same with their weapons. Elated, she turned to face the nighlock but felt a surge of energy run through her, causing her to collapse to the ground.

_What in the world?_ She thought, trying to get up. She heard Jayden call out in concern, but she and the others couldn't do anything- the nighlock seemed to have crippled them with the blast. Jayden turned back to the nighlock.

"Nobody hurts my friends nighlock- you're going to pay."

"Ha! You're wrong!" the nighlock sneered. "Now it's your turn."

The nighlock blasted Jayden, sending him flying. "Jayden!" Emily cried, concern for the red ranger flooding her.

"Pathetic rangers! Now watch as I flood your world!" The nighlock laughed.

"Not so fast!" A new voice called. All the rangers turned in surprise as two figures leapt through the air. They charged towards the nighlock, brandishing swords.

"You're time is up" a second voice reaffirmed. Emily could now see that the newcomers were samurai rangers themselves- they had on a white and a black uniform. The two faced off with the nighlock, kicking and striking with their swords. Suddenly, the black ranger got a lucky hit and sent the nighlock flying backwards. "Combine weapons?" he asked the white ranger. She nodded. "We're late, so we better finish him off."

White handed him her spin sword and he flipped the disks on the swords. Two streaks, one black and one white, surged out, twisting and turning until they formed a pure crystal light that struck the nighlock, causing it to explode in a shower of sparks.

"You guys okay?" The white ranger turned to the fallen samurai.

"Uh, yeah" Mike responded.

"Great, we've got to run" She replied, taking off. The black ranger nodded at them and quickly followed.

"Who were they?" asked Mia.

"I don't know- but wasn't that nighlock supposed to grow?" Kevin asked, bewildered. Nothing had happened since the explosion. "This is the third nighlock in a row that hasn't grown."

"I'm not sure what is happening Kevin" Jayden said, getting up and demorphing, "but I want to go talk to Mentor about this. I don't like it."

* * *

The six teens arrived at the Shiba house to find it seemingly deserted.

"Doesn't Ji usually wait outside for us after an attack?" Emily asked.

"Guess he's inside" replied Jayden. They entered the house and found Ji talking to two teenagers- a boy and a girl. The boy was tall, with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes that stared inquisitively at the rangers. The girl had wavy reddish-brown hair and piercing green eyes. She looked startled to see the rangers. "This one didn't change either, Ji" She said.

Emily felt Jayden stiffen beside her. She glanced at him and saw him staring incredulously at the pair.

"Rangers," Ji spoke up, "I would like you to meet your new teammates; Eve, the white ranger, and Jack, the black ranger."

The two turned to fully face the team. "Jayden!" The girl cried.

"You know her?" Antonio questioned.

"Yeah, we used to train together. You completed your missions, then?" He asked Eve.

"Some of them" Eve replied. "But now Jack and I are ready to resume training in order to help you defeat Master Xandred." She turned her head, taking in the rest of the team. "Introduce us?"

"Oh, right, this is Antonio, Mike, Mia, Kevin, and Emily." Jayden gestured to his teammates.

"Nice to meet all of you" Eve smiled at them. "We are looking forward in joining you in the fight against Xandred.

* * *

"Ooh-ah-ooh" Octoroo said. "They fell for it again, Master Xandred."

"Excellent" Master Xandred growled. "Those rangers will soon be destroyed!"

"But what about those two new ones?" Dayu questioned from the back of the ship. "Won't they prove to be trouble?"

"Let the rangers do whatever they want" Xandred replied. "We can match them kick for kick, trick for trick."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please review. I will update as soon as I get reviews, I just want to make sure someone is interested. The story will get a lot more interesting, I promise. Any feedback and suggestions will be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Meetings

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read/reviewed! Here is chapter two. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Saben owns Power Rangers**

**Thoughts are in italics**

**Flashbacks are in bold.**

Chapter 2: Meetings

_She was onto him._

Jayden frowned. He was glad Eve was back. He had missed her. But he had forgotten how annoyingly observant she was.

Eve always overanalyzed every little thing. Nothing escaped her attention. Which was sometimes good, but when you were the red ranger, leader of a fighting force trying to defeat evil- well, it was bad.

He recalled the conversation they had earlier.

"**How have you been, Jayden?"**

"**Fine"**

"**You're team is awesome"**

"**Thanks"**

"**They're all really nice. You can tell they all admire you… **_**especially**_** Emily."**

**He glanced at her, startled. She had a knowing smile on her face.**

"**What's that suppose to mean?"**

"**Oh, whatever you want it to" Eve grinned, then flounced off to go train. **

He shook his head. Why Eve thought Emily _liked_ him was beyond his imagination. She was always talking to Mike…

"Jayden?"

He jumped. Sure enough, it was Emily. "Hey" he greeted her, hoping he wasn't blushing. "What's up?"

"Ji wants to talk to us. He says it's really important."

"Okay, I'll be right in."

Jayden sighed. Duty called- again. Ever since his father dropped him off at the dojo, he felt like he couldn't sort through his feelings or show emotions. His father had instructed him: _A good samurai never shows too much emotion. It can be his greatest weakness. Learn how to distance yourself from unnecessary distractions. _

And he had. Until he met his teammates.

* * *

Eve studied the assembled rangers. She had learned a lot about them since she had met them. Kevin was disciplined and hardworking. Mike was clever and a prankster. Mia was kind to everyone. Emily was extremely optimistic. Antonio was a whiz with technology. And Jayden-

He hadn't changed a bit. Neither had Ji, for that matter- although he was a little less uptight than he used to be. Eve guessed that having a team of samurai warriors able to defeat the nighlocks was probably the reason for Ji's "relaxed" state. As for Jayden, he still was the cold and serious boy he had always been.

He still trained hard and shut others out. Just like the day he got the news his father had died in battle.

**They were sitting on the porch, playing with their folding zords, waiting for news about the battle. The dark night sky had an orange glow from the multiple fires that burned in the city. Suddenly, the gate burst open. A man dressed in green stumbled in, supporting another man dressed in blue who appeared to be gravely injured. Two women, dressed in pink and yellow followed closely behind. They all were weary and injured. Jayden quickly stood up, an eager look on his young face that dimmed when he didn't see his father. Ji rushed out to meet the group. "Where is..."**

"**I'm sorry Jayden, but your father, he passed away." The girl in pink spoke softly with a dull, vacant look in her eyes. At this the yellow ranger burst into tears and the blue and green rangers looked at the ground. Jayden looked crushed, but a strange light came into his eyes, making him look ten years older. "Come inside" Ji urged.**

**Eve looked at Jayden. "I'm so sorry."**

"So is everyone in agreement?"Ji's voice interrupted her thoughts. Eve glanced up, startled. She had been so caught up in remembering that she had totally missed everything Ji had just said. She quickly nodded and made a mental note to check with someone- probably Mike or Mia- on what she had agreed to. She hoped it wasn't something like "everyone is going to get up at four a.m. and run two hours for a week" or "we're having a sparring contest and loser goes over the dojo floor with a toothbrush". Eve did have her limits.

"So, Eve and Jack, I think you should tell your fellow rangers a little bit about yourself and your symbol powers" Ji suggested.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well, I'm the black ranger, as you know, my symbol power is energy, I can direct raw energy from any source, and I pilot the horse folding zord."

Eve smiled. That was just like Jack- short and to the point, no extraneous details. He was very similar to Jayden in personality.

"Well, I'm the white ranger and I pilot the bird folding zord," Eve began. Then she hesitated. "And, well, my symbol power- I guess the closest word for it in English is spirit."

The other rangers looked slightly confused. "Show them what you mean, Eve," Ji encouraged.

Eve nodded focusing on Kevin. She squinted and all of a sudden the other rangers felt a sense of loyalty and passion for hard work overtake them. It looked as if Eve was weaving a strand of blue light through the air. Then she plucked a yellow strand from the air and the rangers felt extremely optimistic and happy. Eve let go of the threads and the rangers lost the feelings.

"I can redirect and manipulate energies- kind of like Jack- but the energy must come from feelings" Eve shrugged. "Think of it as if your feelings are on a flat plane. I can take them and direct them to wherever I want."

"That is so cool!" Emily exclaimed.

"But how do you do that without morphing?" Antonio asked.

"I've practiced a lot" Eve said shyly. "It's part of my training."

Her Mentor suddenly frowned. "Eve, have you been using the other part of the symbol power?"

"Ummm, yes" Eve said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What is it, Mentor?" Mia asked.

"Well, I've been kind of- watching you" Eve replied.

"Wait, you mean like a stalker?" Mike asked with a mock horrified look on his face.

"NO!" Eve insisted. "It's part of the symbol power. I can see people and events sometimes- like I'm watching them on TV. I don't always know how to control it- sometimes it just happens."

"Well, that's…"

"Oh, wait!" Eve suddenly stared off into space. She laughed. "Dillon's _not_ going to be happy when he wakes up and sees his car."

"Do they need us to help them?" Jack asked her.

"No, I think they've got it covered- although right now all the guys are knocked out. They'll wake up soon though. Dr. K's working on a serum" She assured him.

"Friends from a mission?" Jayden guessed.

"Yeah, they are another team of rangers" Eve responded.

"So, what _have_ you seen us doing?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I've seen almost all of your battles, the time Kevin caught that swordfish zord, when you tricked Dayu with that bride switch- that must have been really fun- when Antonio took down all those moogers, when…" she trailed off, looking at the stunned rangers. "What? It got really boring in Corinth City sometimes" she said defensively.

"Plus, we were able to keep up to date with your fighting styles and the nighlock you faced" Jack added.

"Say what you want, that still is kind of creepy" Mike responded.

"Sorry" Eve shook her head.

Suddenly the gap sensor went off. The rangers stood up and looked at Ji. "3.4 miles directly west" Ji read off the map on the table.

"Let's go rangers" Jayden instructed.

**So what do you think? Should I keep going with this? I promise there will be more action and plot and less random description. Please tell me what you think. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	3. When I Fall

**A/N- I am super sorry I have not updated in such a long time! I have many different ways to go with this story and I am contemplating with way to go next. Anyway, this idea came to me and I wrote it down. It defiantly goes with this story. It is a bit angsty, but there is nothing too sad. I didn't have any particular character in mind when writing this. In fact, I would like you to tell me who you think this would be. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

Ch. 3: When I Fall

Sometimes I feel like a failure.

I try to work and train hard to please Mentor and my teammates. But it seems like I can never do anything right.

Every time I fail to block a punch or sword strike during sparring practice or find myself on my back staring up at the deep blue sky I cringe. I think of the slight frowns and bit lips- the pained expressions carefully concealed from me when I sit up. I know on the inside they are wondering why I am still on this team. I see the pity in their glances that fades when they turn their attention back to training.

I try not to let my doubts show. But it is hard to be confident and positive all the time. I am not sure why I continue to keep up this charade. I fear deep down inside that I will disappoint someone. I am sorry when I am confused, when they tell me to do something and I just stand there for a moment, utterly lost.

Yet there is something I still don't understand. The other day, Ji wanted one of us to demonstrate a new sword strike combination. He asked us to line up along the side of the mat and I did. I stood there quietly waiting when Ji snapped at me. "Will you move please?" he asked, his tone full of annoyance. I stepped back, unsure of what was wrong. I didn't think I was in the way. Was Ji really that mad with me? Or was he just stressed and hadn't meant to snap at me that way? If it were a few years ago I might feel a wave of hot shame roll over me and tears prick my eyes, but I have learned to push back and control my emotions.

I still don't take criticism well. I know we're a team of _samurai_ and we shouldn't expect to have sunshine blown up our butts- but still. They don't have to sound so _angry _when correcting me. Am I really that bad? If they dislike me that much, why don't they ask me to leave?

I wish I could confide in someone- but the others don't seem to have any problems. They act so cool, calm and confident. I feel nervous, scared, and jittery around them. I feel as if I will say something and they will look at me funny, or I will forget an important fighting skill…

I don't feel this way all this time. Sometimes I feel as if I belong, as if I am truly one of them. It is quite different being on a team. Trust has become a big part of my life. I have to trust my fellow rangers- and myself.

Sometimes I sneak out late at night and go for a walk. I come to this tree, sit in its branches, and stare out at the ocean. I think about life before I became a samurai and started training. I used to sit and think a lot- but the demands of being a ranger clearly don't allow much time for that anymore. I allow myself to escape to a simpler place and time when 'nighlock' was just a nonsense word and the only monsters that existed were the imaginary ones under my bed.

A gust of cold wind blows, and I shiver, jerked back to the present. The moon looks very small and lonely in the dark night sky. To my right the lights of the city shine from miles away- the city never sleeps. It is quiet, and cool, and empty. The darkness closes in, pressing tightly around me.

I have never felt so alone.

**A huge thank you to all you readers! I promise I will update very soon- in the next couple of days. Please leave a review. They are very helpful and greatly appreciated. Who do you think is speaking? I think it could be any of the rangers, depending on how you look at it.**

**Again- thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. All Split Up Part One

**A/N: Hello readers! A huge thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and put this story on their alerts! It makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying what I am writing. I have lots of new ideas now so updates will be more frequent- I promise! Please enjoy this next chapter- it is an 'episode'.**

**Disclaimer: Saben owns Power Rangers.**

Ch. 4: All Split Up

Part One

To say Mia was annoyed would have been an understatement.

She was sick of the way she was being treated lately. Actually it was happening to Emily and Eve too. The boys were in this weird "overprotective" mode. And since they were samurai rangers, it was ten times worse.

"Eve, stay back, we can handle this nighlock."

"Emily, that's a really complicated move. Are you sure you want to try it?"

"Mia, are you okay? It looked like you were hit pretty hard during that battle."

And on and on.

Mia appreciated their concern, she really did. But it was getting to be a bit much.

She was chopping a tomato for Antonio's latest cookout when Kevin came in and said, "Be careful with that knife, Mia. It's pretty sharp." Mia had to take a few deep breaths to keep from exploding. That was when she decided she needed a break.

And so she found herself with Eve and Emily, who wholeheartedly agreed that some time away from the boys was absolutely necessary if their sanity was to remain intact. They had decided to go downtown and shop- one of the best ways to relieve stress.

"Where are you guys going?" Antonio asked. "Jayden said it was time to train."

"Ji gave us the afternoon off." Mia replied, grabbing her purse and heading outside. The other boys were in their training uniforms, getting ready to spar. They looked surprised to see the girls in their civvies, not ready for three hours of sword slashing and fist dodging.

"Ji gave us the afternoon off" Emily answered the unspoken question.

The other boys looked confused. "Why?" Jack asked.

"Because" Eve replied shortly. "We promise not to put ourselves in any unnecessary danger" she finished sarcastically, slamming the car door shut to end the conversation. The car roared away in a huff.

"Anyone care to explain that?" Jayden asked.

Mike had a ready answer. "Hormones."

* * *

"Thank. Goodness. I don't think I could have stood another second of that" Emily slumped against the seat.

Mia nodded sympathetically. "I know, right?"

"I appreciate their overwhelming concern" Eve said. "But we, of all girls, can take care of ourselves."

"I, for one, plan to forget about the whole thing and enjoy my afternoon off" Mia declared.

A few hours and many shopping bags later, the girls were ready to go back to the dojo. As they were heading back Mia said, "I still am a bit annoyed with them."

"It's hard to live with the boys sometimes," Eve agreed, "But hopefully this little phase will wear off soon.

Unbeknownst to the girls, someone had overheard their conversation and was very interested. "Thank you girls" a voice laughed evilly. "You've just gave me a great idea."

Eve got out of the car and frowned. Something wasn't right… all of a sudden a huge burst of energy surged through the air, almost knocking her off her feet.

"What was that?" Exclaimed Mia.

The girls stood still for a few minutes, trying to gauge what was wrong. When nothing happened Emily shrugged. "I guess it was nothing" she replied and headed into the dojo. "Guys, we're back."

When no one replied Mia frowned. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Silence.

"This isn't funny guys!"

Nothing.

Eve went to the kitchen. "They're not in here," she shouted.

Emily came in. "They're not in the living room or outside either."

"Ji probably gave them the afternoon off too," Mia said.

"Where is Ji then?" Emily asked.

"He probably decided to take the afternoon off as well." Mia decided. "We're not the only ones who needed a break."

* * *

"They've been gone an awfully long time," Antonio said.

Mike shrugged. "Who knows? Don't girls take forever to shop?"

Jack and Jayden came into the living room. "They're still not back yet?" Jack asked.

"Nope." Kevin replied, looking up from the book he was reading.

"This isn't like Eve, or Emily, or Mia," Jayden frowned. "They wouldn't abuse an 'afternoon' off, and they would call if there was a problem."

"Well, all I know is that I'm ready to start dinner" Antonio grumbled. He headed off to the kitchen.

Jack studied the map of the city on the table. "Any unusual activity since that power surge?" He asked Kevin.

"No," Kevin replied. "What do you think that could have been? It was pretty weird."

"Maybe an electric company had some problems or something," Mike suggested offhandedly.

Jack frowned at the table. "Maybe…"

* * *

"That's it. I don't know where they are, but I'm starting dinner." Mia walked into the kitchen. Emily sighed. It had been an hour since they got home and there was no sign of the boys.

"Where could they be?" Eve fiddled with her necklace. "This isn't like Jayden, or Jack, or Kevin." She got up and looked at the map. "I really would like to know what caused that disturbance."

"Why don't I try calling them on their samuraizers?" Emily suggested. Eve nodded absentmindedly as she continued to fiddle with her necklace. Emily pulled out her samuraizer and dialed up Jayden's. She put her samuraizer to her ear. Nothing. Just static. She frowned and closed it. "There was just-"

Crash! Boom! Bang! The sounds of pots and pans falling came from the kitchen. "Mia, are you okay?" Eve called.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mia responded.

"What were you going to say Emily?" Eve turned to her.

"There was just static when I dialed up Jayden's samuraizer." Emily frowned. "That's never happened before."

"Let me try," Eve pulled out her samuraizer. "Yep. Just static."

"Maybe Jayden's samuraizer isn't working?" Emily suggested.

"I'll try Jack's" Eve nodded. She dialed his samuraizer. "Nothing." She pulled the samuraizer away from her ear.

The girls tried and got the same results with Kevin, Antonio, and Mike's samuraizers. "Emily, this is creepy." Eve said. "One's odd, two's a coincidence, but five? Something's wrong."

Just then the gap sensor went off. "They'll probably meet us where the nighlock is." Emily said. "Let's go."

"Mwa-ha-ha!" The newest nighlock laughed evilly. "I am Tear and I am here to Tear-orrize you!"

People ran away screaming in fear as Tear blasted laser beams at them. "Yes! Run for you lives! Fill up the Sanzu River!" He chortled with glee.

"Hey nighlock! Quit it!" Mia shouted.

The nighlock turned. "Oh look! It's the three amigas! Pink, Yellow, and White! I bet you're wondering where your boyfriends are." Tear grinned. "Wait- here they come now!"

The girls turned but did not see the boys. "Stop playing games nighlock!" Eve shouted.

"Hello boys!" Tear was not paying any attention to the girls. He seemed to be talking to thin air. "Wondering where your girlfriends are? Right here!"

"What?" Kevin stopped, looking confused. He looked around. "What's your game nighlock?"

"Who are you talking to?" Emily asked.

Tear was too overwhelmed with laughter to speak.

"This isn't funny, nighlock!" Jayden shouted.

"That's _Tear_ to you, pretty boy," Tear sneered. "And my game is just like my name. I've torn your world apart!"

"Huh?" Mike took a step back.

"That's right. Girls only, boys only." The nighlock laughed again. "If only you could see the looks on each others' faces- but you can't! You can't see or hear the other dimension. Only I can. And the best part is that one of your little citizens _gave_ me this idea!"

"I get it!" Jack and Eve spoke at the same time. "It's similar to what happened in Corinth- only girls could breathe a toxin put in the air. The boys were put out of commission. This is like it- only worst."

"Your knowledge is infuriating," Tear growled. "It doesn't matter though- you're all split up! Your team is not complete. So- Moogers attack!"

"Oh brother," Antonio groaned as he faced off the multiple monsters. "This can't be good…"

**So, what do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Any feedback is greatly appreciated- plus it motivates me to update! Reviewing is super easy now- so please leave what you think. Thank you for reading! Part two coming soon!**


	5. Flashback 1

**A/N: Yes, I know this isn't part two, but I promised someone I would update and part two just wasn't coming to me. So I decided to do a little short "insight" into Jayden's past. These flashbacks will get better, but first I have to do a little "setting the stage".**

**Disclaimer: Saben owns Power Rangers**

He sits on the bench staring straight ahead. Stoic. Cold. Reserved. The perfect leader.

Of course, Eve disagrees. She constantly sends him looks that are both disapproving and filled with pity. She has tried to talk to him about not hiding his emotions, but he can't. It is too late. Eve was lucky to leave when she did.

He closes his eyes as memories bombard him.

_An older man talking kindly, but sternly… He tries to understand… Eve doesn't understand either… _

"_You will be a great leader… you will make me proud…"_

_Sitting on a swing next to Eve… watching kids their age playing… no one paying them any attention…_

"_Lock your feelings away Jaden… feelings make you weak…"_

"_We don't have to tell anyone the secret… I will defeat Xandred once and for all…"_

Eve escaped. He didn't.

**Okay, I know that was really short and probably terrible but I will deliver a better chapter next time. Like I said, I have to set the stage…**


	6. UPDATE

This story will be going on a temporary hiatus. I will continue to write for PRS and other fandoms, I am just taking a break from this story. Thank you for all your support and I hope to post more soon!


End file.
